paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel Guerra
)}} }} Isabel Guerra is one of the main characters of Paranatural, a student of Mayview Middle School and a member of the Activity Club. She is a spectral, and her current spirit partner is Flipflop. Appearance Isabel has brown eyes without pupils and long, dark brown hair. Her bangs are normally swept towards the left side of her face; however, after obtaining Flipflop, her bangs change sides during the stretches of time where she's flipped herself. She normally carries a beige book bag with her ; even after losing the book containing Eightfold, she still uses it to carry Flipflop's umbrella the day after . In Chapter 1, Isabel wears a red t-shirt depicting a fish skeleton over the word "BONES", blue jeans, and red sneakers. In Chapter 2, she wears pajamas consisting of a white t-shirt and plaid pink pants, and later dons a red hoodie and black sandals. In Chapter 3, she wears a red sweater and matching shoes, grey jeans, a red cape with star designs, and a makeshift paper sling. At the start of Chapter 4, Isabel wears a pink shirt depicting the word "VIOLENCE" in cursive script. At school, she wears a red sweater and a white vest with red accents. On the Ghost Train, she wears a half-unzipped grey hoodie. Outside of gym class in Chapter 5, Isabel wears a red, blue, and cream jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans, and multicolored shoes. During gym class, she wears her pink "VIOLENCE" shirt paired with a purple headband around her neck depicting the word "XTREME", blue shorts, and red running shoes. As the events of Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 occur on the same day, Isabel is wearing her out-of-gym-class attire while walking home. Personality Isabel tends to be rather headstrong, and is as quick to fight with her grandfather, Francisco Guerra, as she is with malevolent spirits. She is highly competitive and enjoys taking down spirits , playing fighting video games and competitive sports such as Hitball. Isabel has also been shown to be quick-thinking, shown by her ability to come up with on-the-spot plans on the Ghost Train and in Ms. Baxter's room . She shows a deep, instinctual care for her friends, as shown by her attempt on the Ghost Train to save both her former spirit partner, Eightfold, and Max Puckett, whom she had only met a few days prior. Prior to losing Eightfold, Isabel struggled with seeing spirits as equal beings and giving them the same respect she treats other humans with - Max: "I'm sorry about your spider. She seemed, um, ...like a friend." Isabel: "Haha, yeah. Ouch. What does that make me, then?" ( ), which is implied to have been learned from her grandfather . Afterwards, Isabel began to approach her friendship with her new spirit differently, taking the advice Eightfold had given her to heart. Background Isabel grew up in Mayview, living under the roof of her grandfather's dojo with his students and her best friend, Ed Burger. Ever since she was a child, Isabel has been able to use spectral energy and apparently had fought "bigger, toothier things" than a Doberman Pinscher; however, according to Isabel, she only learned her powers wouldn't affect the physical world after trying to stand up against one, leading to her first time "really getting hurt" and requiring stitches. This experience left her with a fear of dogs bad enough for her to become afraid of the family's own dog. Afterwards, her grandfather gave her a tool containing the spirit Eightfold, who she proceeded to bond with. However, according to Eightfold, Isabel's account of the story has several holes in it, including incorrect facts and missing information about her parents and her first meeting with Eightfold. Along with Ed, Isabel attends Mayview Middle School and joined the Activity Club under the leadership of Richard Spender, one of her grandfather's former students as well as her history teacher. In the sixth grade, Isabel gained the ire of Suzy for not granting an interview about the Activity Club for her journalism project. Paranatural Chapter 1 Prior to class, Isabel is shown walking on her way to school, spotting a Doctopus out of the corner of her eye. At school, Isabel opens her locker to find a ghost pleading for her to pacify the spirit-eating Ravenous Gobbledygook on the second floor, which she initially disbelievesIsabel: "My tool was in the club room! It was one of those ghost-who-cried-wolf situations!" ( ) Later on, during Mr. Spender's class, Isabel is shown drawing her, Isaac, Mr. Spender, and two other figures. After class, she goes after the Ravenous Gobbledygook with Ed and meets a new spectral, Max Puckett, along the way. Though she's excited to see another spectral, she shoves him into a supply closet for his safety while she went off to beat up the rampaging grudge when the rest of the Activity Club joins her. After Max regains consciousness after defeating the spirit, she introduces herself to him using her tool's powers. As they leave school, Isabel and Ed catch up with Max to exchange contact information. Chapter 2 While sleeping in her room, Isabel receives a call from Max concerning Gorf in his home, the Corner Store. Initially unconvinced, she later goes with Ed to help Max out with the spirit and collects some Doctopi on the way, though she stays behind as she had lost a coin toss to see who would go in. Chapter 3 During their morning patrol of the school, Isabel and Ed defeat a pink eraser spirit and retrieve the pencil it had possessed, having both their faces and Isabel's fingers temporarily erased in the process. At the end of the chapter, Ed and Isabel return to the Activity Clubroom, where they meet up with Mr. Spender, Isaac, and a panicking Max. After teasing him about a bruise on his face, Isabel playfully blasts Isaac with a barrage of paper bandages. Chapter 4 After training in her home's dojo with her spectral classmates and being scolded by her grandfather, Francisco, for missing a target's center by nine centimeters, Isabel storms up to Ed's room and vents about Francisco's constant high expectations and constant pressure. Ed comforts her, then offers her a controller to play alongside him. Before school, Isabel meets up with Max at the front in time to spot Isaac bidding farewell to the Queen of Kindness. In the Activity Clubroom, Isabel and Max attempt to help save Mr. Spender from an attack by the Ravenous Gobbledygook. Their fight is glimpsed by Ms. Baxter, who meekly flees after seeing what appears to be the two children attacking Mr. Spender. Later, in one of the school's stairwells, Isabel and Ed help Max practice his "basic spectral self-defense techniques" . After Max asks her about her grandfather, Isabel changes the subject by releasing Eightfold from her tool and showing off her abilities. That night, Isabel and Ed are picked up by Mr. Spender and driven to the woods near the Mayview Barrier, where she and Max are sent to search the Ghost Train for stowaways. After the train starts prematurely due to what was intended as a prank by Mina Zarei, Isabel and Max are trapped with two Vile Spirits. During the ensuing fight, one of the spirits kicks Isabel's book off the train while they're underground; before Isabel can go to save it, Eightfold pulls her into a slowed state of heightened perception. There, Eightfold tells Isabel what she admires about her, advice on her perception of spirits as less than human, and what she should plan to take charge of in the future before the book falls out of range, cutting off their connection. Immediately afterwards, Max saves Isabel from an incoming Vile Spirit before it pushes him off the train, to her shock and horror. As she tries to save him, Isabel is bitten on her arm by one spirit and ambushed by the other, and she watches Max fall off the train into the ground. After using her wits to defeat the Vile Spirits in an "infinite death loop" , Isabel is joined by Isaac and Ed before hearing Max scream on the train tracks, and she expresses joy at him being alive after being rescued from the train by Agent Day. Upon his arrival, Mr. Spender accidentally lets his shadow spirit loose before Lucifer reins it back in, revealing its existence to Isabel. After being driven back to the dojo, Isabel and Ed hold hands as they walk inside. They meet Francisco at the door, who begins to harshly scold her Isabel for losing the book containing Eightfold; as he does so, Isabel realizes that Ed has left and spots him offer her a shaky smile before slipping upstairs, causing her to look down in anger. Chapter 5 In the morning, Isabel receives the umbrella containing Eightfold from Francisco as a replacement for Eightfold. As she leaves, Isabel is stopped by Zarei, who takes back the flask she had attempted to steal and removes the skin from the previous night's bite in order to heal it later. Unbeknownst to Isabel, Zarei sends Hijack to follow her and find out what happened. On her way to school, Isabel is pursued by a Hijack-possessed dog. It chases her to the Corner Store, where she meets Max and they converse about Spender's Spirit Fusion, Isaac's history with the club, and the previous night as they walk to school. There, the two run into Isaac, who acts coldly towards Isabel. Two periods later, Isabel is chosen by Coach Oop as the leader of the Shockodiles team for Hitball. As she and Johnny draft their teammates, Isabel decides against picking Ed, leaving him to be chosen by Johnny for the Burnhounds. During the game, Ed tries to save Isabel from a ball she was about to catch, resulting in embarrassment for both parties. After Hijack attempts to harm Johnny Jhonny while possessing Jeff Flavors, Isabel tries to thwart him by collecting all the balls on their side, trying to stall Cody Jones , and distracting him by the bleachers with Suzy for him to be hit by a ball (which he does, but subsequently catches). She then tries to hit the remaining Burnhounds members to end the game, but only manages to hit RJ before Johnny catches one of her balls and sends her to the bleachers. After his defeat, Isabel tries to trap Jeff before being interrupted by Coach Oop, who takes him and Max down to the principal's office. After the teacher returns and lets the class leave, Isabel and the other Activity Club members meet at the office with Mr. Spender, who had been secretly possessed by Hijack. Upon splitting the group up to follow potential suspects, Mr. Spender and Isabel head to Ms. Baxter's office, where they have a heartfelt conversation about Mr. Spender's secrecy and Eightfold's loss. Inside the office, Isabel checks Ms. Baxter's computer, where she finds an email with a photo of Dr. Zarei from a "Sophie S." While checking the computer, Isabel is pulled into a state of heightened perception by Flipflop for the first time. Afterwards, she maneuvers around Ms. Baxter and uses Flipflop's powers to discreetly exit the room. Isabel advises Spender to seek help from Zarei about his injury before leaving him alone. During her meet-up with him and Ed, Isabel and Isaac have an argument which culminates in the latter rejecting the club before storming off. As they continue to search for Hijack, Ed apologizes to Isabel for leaving her behind, which she accepts. After incorrectly attacking Principal Pleezdoo, Isabel and Ed confront the Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender with Max, Isaac, and Dimitri. After a short fight with everyone involved, Hijack is ultimately defeated, and Isabel voluntarily lets him leave. After Mr. Spender regains consciousness, Isabel and the group head to their next classes. At the end of the day, Isabel tells Max the specifics behind ghosts remaining on Earth, a subject he had been avoiding throughout the day. They meet Isaac outside, who tries to tell Max that he wants to quit the club; before he can do so, Isabel describes the Paranatural Activity Consortium to Isaac (which Mr. Spender had forbidden them from telling him about) and reassures him that she'll reach out to him as the team's unofficial leader. After being joined by Ed and a brief conversation with Mr. Spender, the group heads home together for the weekend. Chapter 6 Isabel walks home from school with the rest of the Activity Club, playfully teasing Max for his affection of his Doctopus, PK. When the Sphinx of Games arrives and Max and Isaac react with exasperation, Isabel awkwardly glances at the two of them, and she assists Ed and Max in whacking the spirit when he lunges at Isaac. Isabel then threatens the small kitten-like sphinx spirit that accompanied the Sphinx of Games, but the new sphinx's power causes her to reveal her bluff. Relationships Family * Francisco Guerra - Isabel has a relatively cold relationship with her grandfather, feeling he is overly strict in her training and prefers to rely on her tool rather than his spectral fist techniques. Although she does not admit it, she desires for her grandfather to see her as a capable fighter. * Mr. Guerra - For reasons unclear, Isabel's father does not appear to reside with her at the dojo. After Francisco scolds Isabel for her overconfidence, Isabel argues that he dislikes her father for the opposite reason, referring to him as "some meek flower." Friends * Ed Burger - Ed and Isabel grew up together in the Dojo, where they were taught to become skilled at manipulating spectral energy for fighting. Always appearing together and nearly inseparable, she puts a lot of trust in Ed and enjoys his company as an escape from her grandfather's training. After Ed leaves her to be scolded by Francisco over losing her book, Isabel holds feelings of resentment towards Ed over the course of the next day; in the end, they make up after Ed apologizes, with Isabel telling him that she doesn't need him to stand up to anyone as long as he "stays by her side" . * Max Puckett - As the first new spectral her age she's met in years, Isabel was enthusiastic about Max's membership, offering to spar with him and teach him the ropes. She is generally friendly towards Max, and they often engage in comedic banter . They try to comfort one another during times of emotional distress to varying degrees of success, such as Isabel revealing ghosts can stick around a long time after Spender tells him the opposite and later promising to help him find out whether his mother still exists , as well as Max comforting Isabel over Eightfold's disappearance . * Isaac O'Connor - After he injured Dimitri on his first mission, Isaac and Isabel shared a strained relationship due to the former believing that she and the others secretly harbored hatred towards him . Though she and Ed try to snap back with teasing, Isabel dislikes Isaac's disregard for others' feelings and having to constantly deal with his attitude towards them. After becoming disillusioned with Mr. Spender at the end of Chapter 5, Isabel decides to reach out to Isaac by revealing details about the Consortium to him and promising to do so more in the future as their "leader". Spirits * Eightfold - Eightfold was the spirit possessing Isabel's book, which was given to her after an incident with a mad dog to help Isabel overcome her trauma. Despite Eightfold's eccentric personality, they were very close and cared for each other. When Eightfold sacrficed herself in order to ensure that Isabel would save Max, Isabel showed visible distraught over the thought of her leaving before their connection cut out. Afterwards, Isabel showed grief over Eightfold's loss, taking her last words about treating spirits as equals and purchasing a new toothbrush to heart. * Flipflop - Isabel has only recently met Flipflop. She was at first confused about Flipflop's thematic incoherence, though she was shown to be impressed when he danced. She seems somewhat uncomfortable when he expresses that he doesn't want to be a burden for her. After the fight with a Hijack-possessed Spender, Flipflop reveals that he was given to Isabel as a lesson to not rely on spirit powers, as Francisco deems Flipflop useless. Isabel then remarked that he doesn't get her at all and offered a declaration of friendship to Flipflop, replying to his promise to prove his worth with "We've got nothing to prove". Other * Richard Spender - Isabel used to admire Mr. Spender as her mentor figure and leader of the club, trusting that his constant secrecy and distance from others was for a good reason . Despite knowing him her entire life as one of her grandfather's former students, she admits she doesn't know much about him beyond what little he reveals. While waiting outside Ms. Baxter's room, Isabel vents to Mr. Spender (who, unbeknownst to her, is possessed by Hijack) that she feels frustrated by his constant refusal to work with others and hiding his injury from her, and he proceeds to comfort her over Eightfold's loss. After learning of Hijack's possession and that the real Mr. Spender had never noticed Eightfold's absence , Isabel becomes disillusioned with him and decides to break from his rule about keeping information from Isaac, declaring herself their leader in his place. * Suzy - Isabel seems friendly towards Suzy, even though it is apparent that Suzy has a harboring grudge towards Isabel and constantly glares at her. * Dimitri Danger - While waiting for Coach Oop to return, Isabel and Dimitri share a pained glance in the hallway. Later on, Isabel is shown to be visibly distressed after he appears during their fight with a Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender. Abilities Spectral Like all spectrals, Isabel has the power of ghost sight and interaction, meaning she can physically interact with those of the spiritual world where others cannot. Training under her grandfather, she practices and hones her ability to control her spectral energy and combines it with martial arts at an advanced level. She has been described by Mr. Spender as "the best fighter" in the Activity Club. In Chapter 4, Isabel is seen sparring with one of her grandpa's disciples. Despite being years apart in experience and age, Isabel was able to hold against her own with the adult. In Chapter 1, Isabel also was able to fend off against a grudge, a very volatile and dangerous spirit. Tools While using Eighfold's book as her tool, Isabel can control the seemingly endless supply of paper within her book and manipulate it into any shape or weapon she desires. She is also adept enough to control paper that is not in directly contact with the book, but any creation she makes cannot move independently of her. Her connection with Eightfold allows her an impressive range with the book, being able to connect with and use its powers from over twenty feet away. She was later given an umbrella containing Flipflop as a tool, granting her with the power to flip objects as well as herself. She has been shown utilizing this to quickly escape rooms by flipping the door, as well as flipping herself and her enemy in order to give her allies a better target. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Trivia * Prior to losing Eightfold, Isabel shared a toothbrush with six other people in her household.Isabel: "Whoever it is better bring their own toothbrush. They're not using mine. The six of us who already are won't stand for that." ( ) The day after Eightfold tells her to stop doing so while rambling before losing connection, Isabel can be seen purchasing a toothbrush from the Corner Store on . * Each student participating in the Dojo's target practice has a different method of firing their spec-shot. Isabel fires hers with her open palm extended outward, as if she was throwing something underhand . * According to comments made by Zack Morrison on the now-deprecated comment sections: ** On Chapter 2, Page 12, they revealed that Isabel's mother is Chinese and her father is Hispanic. Due to her family being minor characters, hers is "really the only plot-relevant ethnicity in the comic". ** On Chapter 2, Page 28, they revealed that Isabel could not make paper creations that move on their own while she still had Eightfold. ** On Chapter 2, Page 29, they revealed that Isabel and Ed have been spectrals the longest out any other member of the club. Gallery Official Artwork Isabel.jpg|Isabel's old cast page photo. Tweets - Isabel and Ed 01.png|A sketch of Ed and Isabel at the end of Chapter 2. (Tweet) Tumblr_-_Isabel_01.jpg|"isabel!" (Tumblr post) Tumblr_-_Isabel_Isaac_Max_Christmas_01.jpg|"Merry Christmas from Paranatural!!" (Tumblr post) Twitter_-_Isabel_Spender_Isaac_Ed_01.png|"oh, i found this doodle from a little back and i still like it" (Tumblr post) Twitter_-_Isabel_Spender_Max_01.jpg|"big fan of these old paranatural drawings" (Tweet) Spirit Art- Isabel Spins Flipflop.png|Isabel merrily spins Flipflop around. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Comic ) Isabel Ch1Pg64.png|Isabel in the Activity Clubroom. ( ) Isabel Ch1Pg67.PNG|Isabel using Eightfold's powers. ( ) Isabel Ch2Pg28 01.png|Isabel riding a paper horse. ( ) Isabel Ch3Pg51.png|Isabel returning from morning patrol. ( ) Isabel Ch4Pg6 02.png|Isabel after training in the dojo. ( ) Scabs_Fights_Isabel.png|Isabel in a training fight against Scabs. ( ) Isabel Ch4Pg34.png|Isabel in a stairwell at school. ( ) Isabel Ch4Pg37.png|Isabel summoning Eightfold out of her book. ( ) Isabel and Max Ch4Pg141.png|Isabel riding the Ghost Train with Max. ( ) Isabel Ch5Pg12.png|Isabel walking her bike to school. ( ) Isabel Ch5Pg20.png|Isabel walking to school with Max. ( ) Isabel Ch5Pg29.png|Isabel before the Hitball game. ( ) Isabel Ch5Pg136.png|Isabel while conversing with Mr. Spender. ( ) Isabel Ch5Pg229-235.png|Isabel upon learning that Hijack had been possessing Mr. Spender. ( Isabel Ch5Pg290.png|Isabel during Mr. Spender's class. ( ) }} References Category:The Paranatural Activity Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive Category:Guerra Family Category:Dojo Affiliates